This invention relates to resolving emulsions.
During the synthesis, polymerization, or manufacture of thermoplastic and thermosetting polymers and resins (e.g., acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer, polystyrene, polyvinyl chloride, polyester, phenolics, polyglycols, polyacrylonitriles, and polyacrylamides), and later during the forming, extruding, and shaping of these materials, various vapors consisting of gasified short chain polymers, decomposition products, and water are formed. These vapors are generally vented away from the work area due to their hazardous and irritating properties. Historically, these vapors have either been vented to the atmosphere, which causes pollution, or condensed and incinerated, which is very expensive and results in the loss of a natural resource. Often, these vapors condense to form an emulsion which can be hazardous. Due to its high monomer content, this emulsion can polymerize when it is heated excessively, mixed at high shear rates, or subjected to low pH. When it polymerizes, the emulsion solidifies or becomes gummy, causing equipment blockage or breakage.